Breath of Gorr (product)
Encounter Roleplay's Breath of Gorr is a digital boxless module for Dungeons & Dragons: 5th Edition and Pathfinder Roleplaying Game. It is Encounter Roleplay's first published adventure for the tabletop gaming market, as well as their first Kickstarter project. Development Breath of Gorr began development in January 2017 on Encounter Roleplay's "DM's Workshop" broadcast, where Will Jones and Remley Farr pitched the idea of a "boxless module" to viewers. Live in chat, Jones and Farr took suggestions from TwitchTV's chat and created the basics for Breath of Gorr, receiving a vast majority of input from the viewers. Jones and Farr then hashed out the details for the adventure, basing much of their decision of viewers' ideas. Farr then created the Boxed Module Proposal, a document describing the refined direction for the adventure. Jones shared the proposal and the official announcement for Breath of Gorr in April 2017. Once writing was complete, Phil Kasper joined the project as an illustrator for the cover art, PC's, NPC's, and monsters. Jupiter Wolf was hired for landscape artwork. With Sydney Shields working as marketing manager and social media manager, Jones later reached out to voice actor Jay Tallsquall and motion graphics artist dFenty to help make a trailer for the module. "Rules of War" by Shattered Helium was used as background music. Kickstarter Jones funded the adventure through Kickstarter with a funding goal of £2,500. After funding through Kickstarter, the adventure will then be put marketed for download on DriveThruRPG's online market. Being Encounter Roleplay's first Kickstarter project, Jones "didn't want to overstretch ourselves with our aims and our goals." To keep the project simplified, Breath of Gorr is offered only as a digital purchase—no print options will be made. Encounter Roleplay will look into printing the adventure at a later time, allowing Jones and his team to acquire more experience with a production of such magnitude before adding onto it. Nearly every art piece as well as all writing is already paid for and in review, costs being made out of pocket. The Kickstarter launched on June 26, 2017 and was fully funded within 18 hours of launch. To further entice backers, the following stretch goals were offered: * £3,000: Four new pregen characters for players to use, created specifically for the campaign, with unique rules. * £3,500: Four new landscape art pieces created by Jupiter Wolf. * £4,000: Two gridded and full color battle maps from Chris Bissette alongside full color tokens of all the artwork from Breath of Gorr to use alongside Roll20 or other VTTs. * £4,500: Fantasy author, Lilian Oake, will write a short story in the world of Breath of Gorr. Previously Lilian has written several fantastic fantasy novels. * £5,000: A beautiful world map by Louise Moore included in the module. * £6,000: We'll put together an art book of all the art and maps for the adventures in PDF for all reward tiers. * £7,000: A series of Breath of Gorr will be featured on Encounter Roleplay's Twitch and Youtube channel, along with five portraits for the cast's characters. (freely downloadable for all) * £8,000: Published Warhammer 40K author, Ben Counter, will write a short story in the world of Breath of Gorr. Ben has written novels in the Horus Heresy and Soul Drinkers series. In addition to funding goals, there were 20 achievements offered—special rewards that could unlock other prizes or stretch goals without any donations necessary: * For every 5 achievements unlocked, Encounter Roleplay will do one giveaway of a copy of Breath of Gorr. * At 10 achievements unlocked, two additional magic items with unique rules will be added to the adventure. * At 20 achievements unlocked, Encounter Roleplay will create unique handouts with artwork that can be used to print or in digital VTT's for players, and all stretch goals are unlocked automatically. The achievements are as follows: # 100 retweets of the pinned Breath of Gorr Kickstarter posts on Encounter Roleplay's Twitter. # 250 retweets of the pinned Breath of Gorr Kickstarter posts on Encounter Roleplay's Twitter. # 500 retweets of the pinned Breath of Gorr Kickstarter posts on Encounter Roleplay's Twitter. # 100 comments on Kickstarter. # 50 shares on Facebook. # 100 shares on Facebook. # 100 votes on magic item poll. # 100 viewers on the premiere event on Encounter Roleplay's Twitch channel. # 50 followers on the premiere event on Encounter Roleplay's Twitch channel. # 10 character ideas tweeted at Encounter Roleplay. # 20 angry orc selfies tweeted at Encounter Roleplay. # 10 people send bad orc art to Encounter Roleplay. # 5 people send pirate cosplays to Encounter Roleplay. # 5 people send vampire cosplays to Encounter Roleplay. # 1 picture of 10 folks in a boat to Encounter Roleplay. # 10 people send pic of their gaming table to Encounter Roleplay. # 10 people send pic of #DicePorn to Encounter Roleplay. # 20 people send pic of their RPG collection to Encounter Roleplay. # 100 Kickstarter backers. # 500 Kickstarter backers. Plot The adventure takes place not long after Gorr's rise from the Yawning Hells. On the Breath of Gorr warship sailing through the Skall Territories, four prisoners escape the brig and take over the vessel. After dealing with an interloping red dragon of Kunrakkis, they sail into the Stryg Outpost to assassinate Abscessant Bralda. The players take on the roles of the four prisoners, which are premade player characters with their own backstories and rules: * Boggs, Dragonson * Shaur, the Hackpriest of Hosh * Damriel, the Atrocity * Skibbit, the Bastard Four new playable characters will be added to the roster.